Imagine
by tainted-cross
Summary: Then there was sound of breaking glass, the probation worker was in the same room as us, my heart raced it felt like it would pop out of my chest. Since I was the closest to the door he came up to me, he raised the metal bar up high, I fell down to the ground and started up at…I'm going to die.There is a slight OC/everyone but i have decide to make OC/OC its better
1. Icyhot

_This is my first story so please don't be to rough with this _

_I got my OC name when Nathan said it somewhere around season two _

_I think. I'm not going to write a lot here cause I know some of you won't even read this,_

_Hell I don't read this sometime, well I'm going to try and write 2 chapters for every episode if I'm not feeling lazy…that's it _

_Misfits doesn't belong to me _

_Story does!_

Chapter 1- Icy-hot

Getting everything for the day which I dreaded to come Community Service sighing I looked out my window to see how the weather will be. "It looks a little cloudy" turning up the T.V. forecast up volume the weather man saying there a chance of a lighting storm, didn't pay much attention. I got my keys to my apartment and head out the door, locking behind me I started walking to the community center, it was a little far but I enjoyed walking gives me time to think of my misfortune. "Heheh what a load of bull-shit" don't care guess I was getting sloppy, wont happen next time.

I finally arrived at the community center it was empty, did I get here early, on the left was an office and a man was there typing something on the computer. He must have felt my eyes on him because he turned his head. Getting out of his seat and opening the door to the office "Are you Monica?" putting a stray hair behind my ear I nodded. He nodded back and went back to his office and out a orange one-piece suit out of the box, he came back and handed me the suit "put this on the others are in the bath-room" I initially hated this…ugly orange suit It looked like some one threw up mashed up carrots on this, I swear no sense of color.

Some how I found the bathroom and saw six others getting dressed there were two girls….whoops make that three, and four guys. One of the girls was checking her-self out she's pretty she has a nice tan skin and fuzzy hair; she's applying makeup and groping her breast….oook.

The other girl is scraping her hair back, whew looking at her make me wince wouldn't want my hair to be like that, she has thick eye-liner and shadow

Nothing special about the guys there's a curly hair guy smoking, and some wanna-be gang-member, a shy looking kid, and a dark skin guy he looks familiar…oh well not good at remembering faces but love that tattoo he has on his left shoulder, have to ask him about that later if I get the chance to talk to him.

I get in my orange suit and roll up my sleeves up to my elbows, have to make sure I have everything, I put my watch on my left hand and put the timer on five hours its our lunch break, I make sure my medication is in my bag wouldn't want to lose that do we? Laughing to myself I closed my locker door and went out side to go join the others.

We all lined up against the railing and waited for our probation worker to join us I was between the wanna-be gangster and the curly haired guy…what a combination.

Then finally our probation worker came and stood in front of us.

"This it?" there was an odd silence before he spoke again "this is your chance to do something positive, give something back, you can help people, you can really make a difference to people's lives that's what community service is about, there are people out there who think your scum you have an sportily to show them your wrong" just as he was about to go on his little girl scout speech the curly haired guy spoke up " Ya but what if there right?" he looked over me and stared and the gangster dude "no offensive but I'm thinking some people are born criminals" the gangster made a face at him " Aye looking at getting stab!" he quickly replied " see me point there" chucking to my-self I continued to watch the drama that was going to unfold its self.

Just then a cell-phone went off and the pretty girl quickly answered " hi" the probation worker started taking control by quickly trying to start his speech again " doesn't matter what you done in the past" but was interrupted by her " doing my community service " "Hey!" she ignored him and continued to talk " boring as fuck" "Excuse me! I'm still taking"

"wha I though you finished"

"You see me my lips moving, that means I'm still talking"

Then the curly hair guy got in the conversation " Ya but you could have been yawing or…chewing " I giggled at this and kept my eyes on them, must see more hehehe

The probation worker didn't like this "hang up the call, HANG UP!"

"My probation worker" she replied to the caller

The curly haired guy looked over to the end of the line and called out to the sky kid "you all right there wired kid"

Poor kid he looked uncomfortable but I should know to knew judge a book of their cover, I wonder what he's done to get in here.

"Don't be disgusting, call ya later" she hang up her call

Caught in between of the gangster and curly haired dude, Curly taunts him be making kissy noises

"I'll rip out your throat and shit down your neck "

Behind the gangster the dark skin guy mumbles "shouldn't be here man"

Trying to avoided being squashed be the _two lovers _ that are now at each other's throats I now stand beside him " hehehe" it's funny how there acting.

"can I move to a different group,this isn't gunna work for me" he speaks aloud

" And wha makes you thank you bettea than us" wow what and accent she blond girl has, Curly looks behind him "what is that?"

"is that for real?"

"Wha you trying to say sumthang ya?"

Curly quickly cuts in "Is that, you? How we supposed to understand her, that's just a noise.

" Do you Understand tha? She replies

Curly puts a hand over the gangster " I think she like me" they start there little rough-play again and quickly the probation worker tries to separate them, the gangster shouting insults and curly trying to act tough send me over the edge, I can't help but laugh, I'm holding my stomach laughing my ass off, there so entertaining! Community service

is sooo AWESOME!

We were given paint buckets (White) such a bland color, chucking to my self I headed to the bench and start coating it.

I got paired with the gangster and the shy kid, I got bored and started drawing little pictures on the bench.

"ARRHH there paint on my cap!" I jumped up when the Gangster dude shouted " this is bullshit! He walked off and kicked the paint while he was add it, white paint splattered all over the concrete…oh wow nice it looks like abstract maybe he's secretly and artist heheh NOT! The others were laughing at him while he made a scene, and for his last act he tried to kick down a shopping cart that was in the way which he failed at.

"hehehehe and there he goes" I said mostly to myself

I saw that the others were starting conversions so I decided to start on with the sky kid, I can't keep calling him that.

" Hi names Monica, what's yours"

He looked a little taken back he looked behind him and side-ways , hmmm maybe he's not used to others taking to him.

"I'm talking to you" I gave him a gentile smile, he finally got the courage to answer back

" M-my name is Simon" I smiled widely at him

" cool, hey look draw-paint, painting is so boring lets get creative "

" ah o-ok "

So Simon an me started drawing on the bench he wasn't that much an artist he basically drew little things like the sun little stick futures I was having fun I could tell he was to, then curly interrupted our conversation.

" what about you weird kid, don't take this the wrong way or anything but you look like a panty sniffer" he held up his hands motioning them to look like he was sniffing them. I got annoyed by this. Simon looked offended

"I'm not a panty sniffer, I'm not a pervert" and went back to painting

Curly put his paint brush between his legs and make it look like he was jacking off, what a jack-ass.

"I tried to burn some-ones house down" there was a moment of silence when curly let out a short giggle.

" Fuck off you bustard leave him alone" I wasn't going to let Simon get picked on while I was here, Simon turned and stared at me with wide eyes, poor Simon I bet no one ever back him up.

Curly turned and looked at me " why you protecting him do you fancy him, and did you do?

His comment about fancying Simon didn't brother me one bit, but Simon turned ten shades of red, poor guy.

" I got caught with Vandalism, graffiti, and intrusion hehehe" I replied

We both chucked at that Curly is entertaining he's the funny one in the group with hime around there's never gunna be a dull moment.

The blonde girl joined in the conversation " wha did cha do?" she asked curly

"me? I have done for pick 'n' mix"

" that's bollocks"

I can see that I was not going to be in the conversation anymore so I went back to my painting, I saw that curly looked up at the sky.

" what is going on with this weather?"

Turning my attention up to the sky there where theses dark clouds come though and fast, funny it was sunny out just a moment ago, thunder could me heard up above.

" how that happen" I looked behind me and saw our probation worker, he wanted to know how the paint got on the ground.

"I mean you've been here five minutes, it's painting benches how yall screw that up, you tell me cause I have no idea"

_THUNK!_

I jumped up and "eek!" I let loud scream, the others where freaking out as well, a car's alarm went off, glass was all over the place.

Our probation worker looked back then at us. "That's my car!" I saw Simon going through his pocket and getting his phone, he stared videoing. I had this over whelming glee in my gut when the poor bustard's car got trashed.

"Classic" curly laughed

_THUNK! _

Water then slashed all over us, "Ahhh, lake water in my mouth BLAH!" I spiting the water out.

"ok! so I'm little freaked out now!" he said

Then the pretty girl looked up at the sky "what is that?"

We all then looked up and saw big chunks of ice coming down ,Simon who was still taking video of everything got footage of the ice almost crushing him "My god, Simon look out!" I yelled to him, _THUNK_ he quickly got out of the way and closer to us.

Our probation worker quickly rounded us up "all right, everyone inside!"

We all started running as quickly as our legs could carry us, thank god I did a lot of running with I was trying to avoid the police, the dark skinned guy was in the lead and Simon was behind running but not in a fast pace and he was still trying to take video, that idiot! Glass and concrete were all over the place, I placed my hands on top of my head avoiding getting hit.

Running faster than any of us the dark skinned guy tried to open the doors to the community center "It's locked, open it!"

Shit I'm covered in ice, our probation worker fished his keys out of his pocket and tried opening the doors but he had a lot of keys " damn were screwed" I yelled

The blond started yelling "what's happening, what's happening!"

We all started to yell at the probation worker to hurry it up until one of us cussed at him

"Open the FUCKING door!"

He turned and and yelled back and the girl " do NOT speak to me like that!" and when he tried to go open the door again we were all lifted from the ground.

My whole body felt like it was on fire, I could feel the electricity coursing through my veins, it felt like when you put your hand in hot-hot water but it feels like icy-hot cold but ten times worse.

I hit the ground…well we all hit the ground, groaning I looked up at the sky the storm passed but little snow like ice kept coming down " I feel dizzy, like a lot"

I heard the blond saying see felt wired the dark skinned guy sat up " that'll be the lighting" Simon also sat up " we should be dead" I feel like I wanna throw-up I put my arm across my eyes hoping some of the dizziness will go away.

"a little reassurance might be nice you know, your fine, looking good " curly said

Our probation worker looked at us at turned to curly "Wanker" god I would be laughing my ass off if I didn't feel dizzy.

"Did he just call me a Wanker?, aye hello?"

"Is everyone right" he finally said

The pretty girl replied with a smart remark " we could have died you dick"

The blond girl sounded concerned for the probation worker " are you all right?"

By this time I forced myself to sit up and the world swayed in front of me, i saw the probation worker twitch and made a weird groan.

"Acting like a freak" the blond said

"Maybe we should call it a day" he replied

We all got up from the ground…well least they did I stayed down before the dark skinned guy pulled his hand out for me, " you alright" I looked up for a few seconds before I finally grab his hand, " M' fine " I replied. I swayed a little before he put his hands on my shoulders " whoa are you sure your ok, do you need a doctor" before he would freak out I straighten myself out " nah, I'm fine really, thanks for helping me out, names Monica" he looked at me for a few seconds before he was satisfied " Curtis nice to meet you, look are you sure your ok" he asked one more time, I waved him off telling him I was fine and we both walked in to change.

When I got to the bathroom to get changed I saw the other girls getting dressed, changing from that orange suit the blond was brushing her hair into a tight pony-tail, and the pretty girl was texting on her phone. Sighing I opened my locker and got dressed into my casual clothes a colorful shirt and black jeans, I checked my watch for the time.

It's still two hours early for my medication, oh well my head feels like crap so I open the bottle and take two pill and pop them in my mouth, I can instantly feel that effects and my head-ache feels no more, I feel like I'm flying that's good won't want anything bad to happen while I was here. I gather my remaining items when the blond turns to the pretty girl.

"Wha'cha say"

What from what I know it was quite, the pretty girl looked at her weird " I didn't say anything" the blond gave her a dirty look

"WHAT!" the blond said and went up the pretty girl

"what!"

Looks like there gunna have a show-down hehehe…wait never mind the pretty girl walked out.

The blond turned to me " did she say anythang "

" No, it was quiet, are ok…um" I motioned for her to give me her name

"Kelly"

" Hi names Monica, you should take some Advil when you get home" I told her

"ya hanks I will"

I smiled at her and stated walking out " see you tomorrow" I waved

" Ya you too"

When I walked out I saw that the others were all together when the pretty girl said " I'm not hanging around for that dickhead" the others started walking out when I caught up to Simon. I hooked my arm under his left arm " Off to the yellow brick road!" giggling and dragging Simon in a fast pace. The others chucked at this and we made our way to the door.


	2. Discover

_**Ok here's the second part, it's longer than the first chapter but I promised two chapters for an episode! Yay! **_

_**Hope you enjoy, please don't say I misspelled words, I know I did, but I'm not going to fix it, so read it or don't not my problem. **_

_**Misfits doesn't belong to me **_

_**Story does **_

_When I walked out I saw that the others were all together when the pretty girl said " I'm not hanging around for that dickhead" the others started walking out when I caught up to Simon. I hooked my arm under his left arm "Off to the yellow brick road!" giggling and dragging Simon in a fast pace. The others chucked at this and we made our way to the door._

**2. Discover **

While still walking with Simon, I mean skipping _hehehe_ poor Simon he was trying to keep up I decided I've tortured him long enough so I slowed down, I was too excited. "Heheh sorry Simon I forget that too energetic"

"Don't worry about it" he said smiling

As we were walking talking about mindless things I found out that we pretty much had the same thing in common.

"come on think about it Deadpool is so totally awesome, he like an anti-hero but sometime a hero and he has this goofiness to him" I said

"I think that Superman is better, he looks out for those in need and he does in out of the goodness of his heart, and doesn't ask for money" Simon replied

"Ok I admit that he's a jerk, but he's an AWESOME jerk, a badass one hahahah"

Simon and I laughed, I squinted ahead, my street was up ahead, damn should have brought my glasses.

I turned to Simon "hey my this is my stop, see you tomorrow Simon"

"Bye, you too" he waved

As we went our separate ways my thoughts went back to the storm I could still feel the after-effects, maybe I should sleep early today, sighing I came up to my apartment building, I punched my pin number to the gate to let me in, the gate a "_Approved_" bing and opened.

I walked to my apartment number, I walked straight then took a right and came to my door number "_1314_" I got my keys from my pocket and put the key on the lock, I walked into the room, it's hot and stuffy, I'll turn the air on later right now I'm hungry, I went to my fringe to heat up some left-over pizza.

After my tummy was full and happy I got ready for bed, it was only 9:30 but I was tried, with all that happened today I just want to forget about it. I put on my P.J'S on I went to that bathroom to brush my teeth, I looked in the mirror, my black hair was a mess I would fix it but I know I'll have bed head when I wake up, who gives I just untangled it, it looked a little better, my gray eyes stared back at me, I really need sleep I turned off the light to the bathroom and lifted the covers to my bed, I tucked myself in bed and turned off the light then I was engulfed in darkness.

_I know I was dreaming…it was foggy it wasn't a chilly fog, but warm not in a humid way I'm glad I' am dreaming I get my inspiration in dreams I see walls I like to think that there strong and can with-stand any attack they wont crumble to dust, I see beautiful women in torn dresses, there crying I like to think that there cries are high-pitched, I see slugs leaving a trail while climbing, so many colorful flowers but with a dark secret, plants are coming alive there warping around themselves it's like there dancing, the wind is gentile against my face, I see a bubble at least I think it's a bubble, I see some kind of lights coming my way they look like fishes there shinning, there swimming around me, there whispering to me but I cant understand them, there whispers are getting louder but I still can't understand them, I cover my ears but I still hear them, god-dammit shut up, shut up, SHUT UP!_

With a grasp I woke up, wow I've never had a dream like that, groaning I got out of bed and got ready for the day, after I ate breakfast and brushed my teeth, I took my pills just one and timed my watch for 12:30, hopefully we won't have another incidence like yesterday, I got my keys and locked my apartment and walked to the community center.

As I got to the community center I spotted the others together, I could also see Curly walking in at the same time as me, lightin up a smoke.

"This a joke, did one of you do this?" Curtis said looking at a wall

I turned my attention to the wall and saw huge red letters saying **"IM GOING TO ****KILL**** YOU"** at least they had the decently to pick a color _hehehe. _

"Good morning, everyones!" I cheered

I walked up to Simon and gave him a side hug, Simon blushed but shyly returned it.

"Don't look at me, cause I didn't do it" Kelly said

Curly walked up beside Simon and Kelly, taking a huff of his cigarette.

"I'll tell you who did it, it's that banksy prick, it's a hidden meaning it's like that monkey-policeman with the banana with the tesco's bag"

The pretty girl gave an annoyed "mmph"

" Hahahahah" I couldn't help laughing out loud, I didn't understand what he said but a Monkey- policeman I can imagine it. Curly gave me a high-five and I returned it.

"So you never told me your name" he said

Giggling I replied "who says I have to, what's yours"

"I asked you first, don't give me that wired switch-a-roo shit on me"

"Hehehe fair enough, it's Monica"

"Nathan "he said while winking at me

Simon looked scared "Maybe someone wants to kill us"

Kelly quickly replied "Why would anybody want to kill us?"

Then our probation Worker came up to us "right, come on, you lot! Let's get changed"

Well there goes the fun, Curtis motioned his hand to the wall "have you seen this, someone's taken a piss"

"Yeah it's terrible isn't it, all this antisocial behavior" he replied

"Oh! Is he having a dig on us?" Nathan said

_RINNNGG! _

The petty girl's phone went off, as she was about to check who it was the probation worker must have snapped.

"Right! That it! All of you just give me your phones, no ones making anymore calls today!"

He held out his hand to the pretty girl "Now! Come on"

" Are you allowed to take out phones?" she said while taking a photo of him right as he took it away from her, she giggled at him, he turned to us, Curtis gave his without a fight, he then came to Kelly who was a little defensive about her phone getting taking up " Wha?" he just slipped his hand his under her crossed arms and took it, Simon gave his up, "I'm expecting a call from my mum" Nathan said, he yanked the out phone of his hand, "ok then, take a message" he finally came up to me and held out his hand, "hehehe" I drop my phone on his hand, watching him getting angry is so funny.

After he confiscated our phones almost everyone gave glares, or looked up at his face

"Wanker" Kelly called out after she passed him. The pretty girl and me laughed after Kelly's Comment.

As we came to the restroom to get changed I opened my locker and pulled the orange suit out, I over-heard Nathan telling the others if the probation worker was allowed to take our phones and using our phones calling sex lines, god I hope not. I put on the suit and rolled up my sleeves I made sure that my watch had the timer and I put my medication bottle out, I now had my bracelets on my right arm on, there all colorful, then I noticed something out of place….where's Simon I thought he was behind me? I felt a chill in the air, "burr "I shivered.

I then heard the pretty girl asking if Curtis wanted a "hit" of the cigarette at least I think it's a cigarette "Nah, I'm good" he said

"Give it here, come on" Nathan replied

She rolled her eyes at Nathan and ignored him "fuck sake" she then called out to me "what about you want some?"

Tying my hair up I shrugged "N' thanks "

"You're lose"

Laughing, I gave a quick grin "so what's your name, my names Monica"

"Alisha "she replied

We all walked out of the rest-room…weird Simon still isn't here oh well he'll pop out. We got to the sign to scrub it off, I filled my bucket with water and soap and stared to scrub the red letters out of the wall, fuck this shit is hard to take off, out of the corner of my eye I see Simon walking looking a little "_lost" _I guess. "Simon where were you?" I asked him, he turned to me and he looked troubled and trying to gather his thoughts, "I was trying to find a bucket"

Oook, all the buckets were together from what I know, I won't push him to answer. I could almost hear Alisha telling Curtis that someone will paint on the wall after were done cleaning it_, hehehe_ this reminds me of with I was sneaking around grafting walls all over the city before I got caught. Ahhh the good old days.

As I was scrubbing furiously at the lettering, Kelly started talking beside me

"You know after the storm, did any of you feel dead weird?" Nathan quickly made her regret asking.

"Yeah, I had this strange tingling sensation in my anus" nobody found this funny but I couldn't help but let a small chuckle at this. I saw that Simon stop what he was doing and was looking at Kelly like he wanted to say something. Kelly stops what she was doing and walked up to him.

"What? Did you feel weird" Nathan also stops what he was doing and held his ass

"What, you don't want to hear about my anus?"

"Do you really need to ask that question? Curtis replied

Simon looked down, by this time I also stop washing the wall and got concerned

"Something happened" he said quietly

Nathan yelled "what's tha?, squeak up"

"Something happened to me" Simon replied again

"Are you a Virgin, high-five" Nathan sang

"Shut Up!" Kelly yelled at him. She turned back to Simon

"Wha-what was it?"

"It's nothing" Simon said and got back to scrubbing the wall.

Now I was worried what if something happened to Simon when the storm hit? Then Kelly walked or fast-paced past me and shoved Nathan and made him drop his pail, we all stop what we were all doing.

"What was that for?" Nathan yelled at Kelly "Jesus"

Kelly walked away.

I wondered what happened. I went back to work and I got closer to Simon and whispered so the others couldn't hear me.

"Hey if you ever need to talk I'm always open"

Simon looks at me and blushed

"I-I'm fine, Thank you"

I gave him a light punch "no problem dude "

Finally break time, my watch started _beeping_ telling it was time for my med's , I quickly go and get them from my locker and swallow them with water, and wait for the effects to kick in. I see the guys playing soccer-pool…I think that's what it's called, I can hear them having a conversation.

"Ok then, there's three of them, and three of us, so who's getting who?" Nathan said

Curtis looked up from the game.

"What are you talking about?"

Nathan leaned closer to the guys

"You now the girls, one for each of us"

Curtis laughed at what he said, Simon looked at Nathan " there was seven of us" seriously eyeing them.

"I'm talking about getting laid" he looked at Curtis "so how we gunna do this man?"

"Do what?" Curtis said

"I'm talking about dividing them up, cause I gunna tell Ya, the one with the fizzy hair I don't see me getting it on"

Laughing Curtis replied "cause, she's beautiful"

"No cause she'll be way to much effort, she looks seriously high maintenance man, you have to treat her really well "_pffftt_" but that other one "he was trying to remember and was snapping his fingers

Simon gave him a look "Kelly"

"No the other one, the one who laughs a lot" he said

Well shit there is no way in fucking hell I'm getting laid when him, at this I got up from my seat and walked up to them.

"Arrrmm, who's fucking who" I was pissed, Nathan froze on the spot and _Eeeped _

'Ah, N-nothing "he replied

Both Simon and Curtis laughed at him Nathan quickly ran away to the doors

"Prick" Curtis said

All five of us went to hanged-out in a small part of the lobby, I sat beside Alisha, Simon and me were talking about football…well I was talking about it, I was trying to get Simon interested in it so far he didn't know nothing about sports, epic fail oh well maybe Curtis and me can talk about sports, he looks like he enjoys them. That's when Alisha looks at Curtis

"When I was in sixth form, you came to my school, you gave this big talk about athletes and all your medals and that…."

Before she continue Nathan interrupted her

"So I'm guessing your not going to the Olympics "

"Funny" Curtis said

"So I heard he was dealing crack" Alisha replied

"What? I wasn't dealing crack"

"No, no paper said it was steroids "Acting like Curtis wasn't there Nathan debated against Alisha

"That stuff will shrivel your dick"

"It wasn't steroids, I'm not a cheat, that stuff in the papers is bullshit"

Alisha replied "Ya well what was it then?"

There was an eely silence with Curtis spoke up

"I got caught with a little bit of coke, all right, I messed up one time"

"No one gets community service for possession "Alisha scoffed

"pfft, if it was anyone else, they would've got a caution, I get 200 hours community service and a 2 year ban from athletes, they said cause of my profile they need to send message" Curtis looked to disappointed in himself I wonder what really happened.

"You let yourself down, you let the kids down, you let your parents down" Damn way to stab someone in the back Nathan. Alisha was giggling at this point when Curtis snapped and Nathan.

"Shut the FUCK up! All I've ever did was train, you know nothing I shouldn't even fucking be here!"

At this point I was in full laughing hysteria, I should feel bad for him but there so funny when there angry I was holding my stomach I couldn't hear nothing after that but I did hear Curtis telling Nathan he was a "_prick"_ Simon was trying to calm me down so I wouldn't have to face the wrath of Curtis. While trying to stuff my giggles down Alisha breaks the silence.

"Do you wanna know what I got done for?

"Not really" Nathan replies

As Alisha starts taking about how she got busted but it's hard to pay attention, I got lost at some point when she said that some girl boyfriend was doing someone else or something, but then she started to give a water bottle a blow-job of it's poor little recycling life, the guys had there mouths wide open, I was…well. "Damn you sure know how to work that" I giggled

"Now I don't know if this cop is gay or what, but he tells me that I'm four times my limit, that's bullshit, I didn't even what to go to the party"

Then the doors open and Kelly fell and yelled "he's gunna kill us!" And shuts the door

"Hahahah nice entrance very dramatic" Nathan said while clapping

"The probation Worker gone mental, he just attacked me! somthangs really weird is happening, I'm hearing these voices in me head, it's like I can hear whats peoples thinking!"

Alisha gave a quick bored replay like she seen this before

"Have you been sniffing glue?"

"The storm! The Lighting! I don't know, it's just done sumthang to us!"

"Ok, if you can hear our thoughts, what I'm I thinking now" Nathan teased

"You think its bullshit" she yelled

"Of course this is bullshit you don't need to be a mind reader to know that" he replied

Kelly looked down at him

"Why are you in a wheelchair?"

"It was the storm" her eyes grew wide "the strange tingling sensation in my anus has spread though my body, and now I can't feel my legs"

Kelly kicked Nathan on the leg

"I'm serious!"

"Ow, Jesus"

"What cha mean, the probation worker attacked you? Curtis added in

Alisha back him up "This does sound like complete shit"

"He's out there and he chased me!" Kelly yelled.

There was a few seconds of silence before Simon got the guts to talk.

"Something's happen to me too"

Then Nathan had to add his smart remark "did you pop your cherry? Aw were all very happy for you!"

Ignoring Nathan, Simon continued talking.

"Earlier on, when we were in the locker-room….I was invisible, I turned invisible"

There was silence again, are they playing a joke on us, there so serious.

"Hehehe are we pretending to have powers? Can I play?" I grinned at them

"So she's psychic and you can turn invisible? Curtis chucked "that seems likely"

"Yeah, did anyone witness this miraculous disappearance? Nathan add in

"You were all there" Simon defended himself

"Uh, I think that we might have noticed you vanishing into thin air" Alisha said

"You didn't I was standing right there" Simon explained "you couldn't see me"

Nathan then rolled the wheel chair close to Simon

"Alright, go on then, do it, turn invisible" he challenged him

Simon then lifted his head and started making grunting and mumbling noises.

"Oh, my god, he's disappeared"

Simon then raised his hand and moved it in front of Nathan back-and-forth.

"No" Nathan then threw an empty can of coke at Simon's head and it bounced off

"Your invisible, you two are hilarious, really keep taking that medication" and rolled away from Simon

"Hey! You didn't have to throw that at him" I yelled after him, Nathan ignored me and wheeled to the door, where Kelly grabbed hold of the chair.

"Don't go out there! He will kill you!" Kelley Yelled

"Of course he will cause he's such a bad-ass"

"Don't" she tried again

Watching the scene un-fold I noticed Curtis breathing hard like he was out of breathe, I raised my eyebrow at him.

"She's telling the truth" he said wide eyed

We all looked at him confused, one minute he's making fun of their _powers _and the next he's with Kelly and Simon_._ Nathan wheeled the chair over to him.

"And you know this how, I suppose your psychic now too"

"All this, it's all ready happened once, I opened the door, the probation worker…killed you" he motioned to Kelly "you were right there, you were dead! Everything froze you were all just standing there, time went backwards" he grasped

"What you saying was, you turned back time? Alisha said

Nathan stood up from the wheelchair

"This just gets better by the second"

"Everything happened again, exactly the same, I'm telling don't open that door! " Curtis yelled after Nathan. Ok never mind about pretending I'm a little worried…and paranoid, Nathan walked to the door and opened it and looked outside when he suddenly close the door and locked it, he turned back to us.

"He's right, the probation worker gone mental"

_BANG!_

The probation worker tried to force the doors open the doors rattled but held firm…for now, we all backed up away from the wall.

"Maybe he's on crystal meth, I mean that stuff makes you crazy, my friend Chloe nearly shagged her brother, and he's really ugly" Alisa said

He was still trying to get in, please don't break the doors, oh please, oh please I prayed

"The graffiti _"I'm going to kill you"_ he wrote it" Simon said shakily

"What did I say, I said there was a hidden meaning" Nathan added after him "or not"

"Did anything happen you" Kelly looked at both Alisha and me, I shook my head saying a quick "No"

"No, we should call the police!" Alisha spoke up

That's when the whole world fell when Simon spoke up

"He took our phones…he's got all our phones"

That's when it got quiet, it was a dead silence, oh my god where going to die!

"He stopped" Curtis muttered

We all stood looking at the door for a few seconds when Alisha yelled at Kelly

"You dickhead why did cha come back here, you should have come back for help"

"What do you know, bitch!"

"Shut up you Chav"

"If you call me chav one more time, I'll kick you so hard in the cunt your mum will feel it"

"Whoa, hey, hey if Kelly hadn't come here we would have been all dead" I said trying to make the girls stop arguing, we don't have time for this.

Kelly look a bit reveled that someone was backing her up, I'm just glad they stopped arguing we need to get out here.

"You know, whatever I'm getting out of here" Alisha finally getting tried of this started to walk to the back.

"Out the back way, come on!" Nathan said trailing after Alisha

"Fuck sake" Kelly muttered

We all started running toward the back entrance when Nathan slipped and fell to the ground, shit we don't have time for this, I'm thinking about ditching them…Damn bad thoughts… is the med's wearing off, I hope not to much stress is bad really bad.

Looking down were Nathan fell I saw that he has covered in red is that…oh my god!

"Is that blood?" Kelly yelled

Nathan quickly got up from the floor and tried to get the blood off of him as much as possible.

"Jesus Christ! Get it off me! Jesus!"

We all turned our attention to the locker which blood was slipping from the bottom Curtis being the bravest of us all went to open the locker. We all got closer driven by not only fear but curiosity. Then opening it with speed the locker opened. The body of the gangster popped out! Half his neck was cut in half and there was so much blood all over, we all screamed and stepped away from the locker.

"That's Gary" Simon said

"I did wonder what happen to him" Nathan added

Quietly Alisha spoke up

"He's gunna kill us" she whispered

Nathan looked up at Curtis

"Turn back time, stop this happening!"

Curtis looked at him with fear in his eyes

"I don't know how it works"

"Oh, that's great, that's really useful"

Alisha was shocked I feel really bad for her, Curtis seeing how she was turned to comfort her, just as he touched her hand something happened to him. He gasped and I saw the veins in his arms popped out and started trailing up-wards.

"I've got to have sex with you right now! You're so beautiful" we all gave Curtis a weird

look, what the hell is going on?

"What's up with him?" Nathan asked

"Let's go, lets do it now, raw!"

Just as I was about to get in to stop this, Alisha pushes Curtis off of her

"Get off me you freak!"

She was about to slap him, when he caught her hand and the same thing happen again

"You're so hot! I'm gunna bone you, I'm gunna shag you senseless!" She pushed him off again when Curtis looked confused

"What'd I do?" he grasped

"Eh, you said you was gunna shag her" Kelly answered

"And you were getting your chap out" Nathan said

Curtis quickly zipped up his pants and muttered "shut up"

Simon who was paying attention to the whole thing spoke up

"It's when you where touching her"

We all looked at Alisha and she was a little intimated by our stares, she looked at her hands in fear, when she went to touch Simon on the neck, he grasped and just like Curtis Veins popped out from his neck.

"I'm so hard for you, I want to rip your clothes off and piss on your tits!" he growled

If this wasn't aim life and death situation I would have teased him of his sex fantasies. Alisha took her hand off and looked freaked out.

"No! What is happening to me?" she looked at her hands in disgust

Nathan who was trying to make Simon feel bad or get rid of the tension said he was a sick bustard.

Then there was sound of breaking glass, the probation worker was in the same room as us, my heart raced it felt like it would pop out of my chest. Since I was the closest to the door he came up to me, he raised the metal bar up high, I fell down to the ground and started up at…I'm going to die.

"No, No, **NO!" **I screamed…something or anyone save me, I don't want to die, and I covered my head with my arms and got as little as possible then….

_**THUNK!**_

I opened my eyes…I'm…I'm still alive, I look up and I'm shocked from what I see. Standing in front of me is a huge rock boulder giant, his arms are shaped like some like of shield both of them, it's made out of rock but smooth, the probation worker looks dumfounded at what he sees, the giant rock man takes his arms apart and I can see them it's like the shield is part of his hands, so know it was these two like shovel hands that can make a lot of damage, he charges at the probation worker and he hits the lockers with a loud _**BANG**_!

"Oh...my head" I feel dizzy, it feel just like when I was at the storm, and just like that the giant rock man slowly disintegrates in thin air, the probation worker who shook off star's and birds got up wincing I guess the rock man did something to him, taking advantaged of the probation worker weakness, Kelly quickly get a paint bucket and hit's him in the head, dead!

Shocked by what happened earlier the others quickly shake it off and close in on the dead probation worker, I can't take it anymore, groaning I throw up and empty my stomach… well there goes lunch. Simon quickly comes to my side and holds my hair away from my face. I can hear Nathan grasping, Simon turns to look.

"Wha-what did you do"

"Is he dead?" Alisha said

"Uh, I'm no doctor, but you see the way his head is caved in like that? Nathan Stuttered

Then I hear an animalist yell **CHAV! **

Then stomping I can hear stomping, I'm freaking out what's happening I turn and look behind me, the room sways and I see Kelly stomping the probation worker on the head

"I AM NOT A CHAV!" she yelled each time adding more force on every hit. I puke again, Simon pats my back gently.

"That should do it" Nathan finally says

We all started at each other then Alisha looks up to Kelly

"You killed our probation worker"

"This is very, very bad" Nathan added

"I feel sick" gagging Alisha put her hand on her mouth

"Well he would have killed us" Kelly defended

"We should call the police, it was self defense" Curtis looked at all of us

"Yeah, yeah, yeah he's right yeah look. We show the dead boy in the locker and they'll do some CSI shit and figure it all out" Alisha agreed

"They won't believe us" Kelly yelled

"We just tell them the truth, we'll stick to our story" Curtis debated

"And what's our story? That he can turn invisible, you can turn back time, and she calls giant rock monsters" she said

They all looked at me, I groaned, I was leaning against Simon my eyes were closed but still very awake.

"It doesn't matter what we tell them, they'll say were lying, they'll say we killed them both, no one's gunna believe you not anymore"

Then Simon talked, I groaned his voice was loud, seeing my discomfit he spoke lower

"If there's no body, there's no crime, we should bury them under the flyover"

"Yeah, how we gunna do that, someone's gunna see us" Alisha replied

Nathan quickly recovered from his shocked stage

"No, no, no, no, right we give them a quick little" whistling he motioned his hands over the dead body "right, and we put them in wheelchairs and wheel them up there and if anyone see us, were just a bunch a young offenders taking a couple of specials for a walk in the sunshine"

The plan went quick to action Simon had a little trouble lifting me off the ground, Curtis quickly walked over and put his hand behind me and my arm over his head and lifted me up, I grabbed Simon arm making him stop and turn.

"My med's, locker…give them"

He went off to go find them while Curtis sat me against a nearby chair, Curtis was trying to talk to me but my head was throbbing, where is Simon

Simon then came with my med's and a bottle of water, I took two and swallowed them with water.

"Are you alright" he asked

I gave a nodded and got up, I love these pills they kick in fast.

When they saw I was good to walk on my own, we went back to the bodies where Nathan, Kelly, and Alisha putting them on wheelchairs and we all looked at each other knowing our lives just changed forever.

We dug a hole big enough for the bodies and we drop them in then we all got our shovels and dig them up . We were in deep shit and we all knew it, all of us.

"I'm pretty sure breaches the terms of my ASBO" Nathan said

"We don't tell anyone about this, yeah, about the storm what it did to us or anything" Kelly yelled at all of us

"Where about to bury our probation worker, we don't need to be drawing any attention to ourselves!

"I don't want anybody to know, I cannot be a freak" Alisha said mostly to herself

Kelly then looked at Curtis who looked like he was gunna bail on us, after everything happened.

"What about you?

Curtis gave her a look like he was thinking about it, Nathan saw this and spoke up

"There's no going back now man, your just as screwed as the rest of us, your black and famous you're probably more screwed"

"I shouldn't even be here!" he finally spoke with a glare, he got a shovel full of dirt and put it in the hole, we all followed suite after that.

Kelly then asked how Alisha power wanting to know how she did it, Alisha had no answer for that.

"Didn't you say you wanted to piss on her tits? Probably best to keep that kind of thing between you and your internet service provider" Nathan asked Simon, Simon looked embarrassed but didn't say nothing.

Nathan looked at me, I knew what he was going to say, but I didn't want to hear it.

"What was that rock giant…creature, how you do that?

"I-I don't…I remember seeing it from a dream" I said

The others looked at me.

"So you can dream stuff" Alisha said

"I don't think so, it's just that, when I was a kid, I remember drawing a rock like man who strong and nothing and break him, I sort of imagined him" I replied

"I think your power is imagination" Simon said looking at me

I started back, I guess that does explain some of it, I just added shield to protect me, so I can imagine and they come to life, it's kind-of exciting but I'm freaked out, what if I get headaches every time I think about it.

We went back to digging when Curtis looked at Alisha

"You all right?"

She looked at him but didn't say anything back to him, that's when Nathan broke the silence.

"So hold on, all of you have some _special _power, everyone can do something expect me" he pointed at Curtis and Simon "he can do something, HE can do something and I can't that's ridiculous, look at him, how does that make any sense?

"Maybe you can do something, you just haven't found out what it is yet" Simon said

Nathan gave it some thought.

"Yeah, right, what if…what if I can't feel pain" Kelly goes up to him and smacks him right on the side of the head.

"Did' cha feel that?

"Ow, stop hitting me"

Hehehe he was the one that wanted to know, serves him right, we all went back to digging.

After we got done with the deed, we all went back to our separate ways, no _goodbyes we_ just went I didn't look back. I got to my apartment and closed the door and locked it, I'm scared what if this power affects my _certain problems _I worked hard to make sure it didn't happen again, I noticed I've taken more than my prescriptions than I'm supposed to take, I have to talk to Doc, no I can't, I'm almost out of med's I have to the doctors, I have no choice. I'm shaking I'll call it a night.

I get to the community center and go straight to the locker room and get dressed, I do my normal routine and Nathan and Curtis walk over to Simon and me.

"So if anyone asks what happened yesterday…we say nothing right? It was just a completely normal day" and walks away.

We all get to the lobby and we all stand in a line, I'm in between Kelly and Alisha, a woman when black wavy hair comes toward us and speaks.

"Gary and my Colleague Tony have been both reported missing" oh shit they know? I give nothing away, I was taught better, I still remember.

"Their families are very worried about them, have you seen anything unusual anything at all" the others are not so good at hiding things, I see that they avoid her eyes when she's talking to them, damn they better not give anything away, the eyes are mirrors to the truth. I can see Nathan raise his hand, he wouldn't….that jerk if he rats us out, it's every man for himself, I won't care, and sometimes sacrifices have to be made….FUCK! Shit bad thoughts, no were together in this…TOGETHER!

The woman looked at him.

"You saw something?"

"A few days ago, I go into the toilets, Tony and Gary where in there, there butt-naked, Tony has Gary by the hair and he's just doing him…doggie-style and Tony like aw who's you're daddy, I'm you're daddy, I'm big daddy!" he's making this sex noises and adding affects in them, what in the hell did he think this shit up?

The woman is looking at him clearly pissed off, when he finishes his act he gives a _BOOF _and slaps the air in front of him.

"So I'm guessing that they've ran away to continue their illicit homosexual affair, and I ask you in this world of intolerance and prejudice, who are we to condemn them?

Getting enough of Nathan's shit the woman walks away from us, when she's gone we all gave Nathan a look.

We got to the roof and stand together looking at the lake across the lake there are apartments on the other side, there's a nice breeze out today. I see our new probation worker looking out at the lake, she walks off not before turning back looking at us, I narrow my eyes she's going to cause trouble I can feel it.

"Well I think we got away with it" Nathan said not taking his eyes off her form

"Do you actually believe that, or are you just really dumb?" Curtis turns to Nathan

"I actually believe that" he back-fires at him "I mean I was there I should have one of these bull-shit powers!"

"You can have mine, want to know what people thinking about you?" Kelley said

"Not so much, I want sumthang good like sumthang from the 'A' list, like Monica's she can imagine anything she wants, that's 'A' list power"

Simon had to add a comment about flying, Nathan believing this got a chair and tried to _fly_ but it didn't work, sighing I look back at the lake when Curtis speaks up.

"So what happens now, is this it, are we gunna be like this forever?

No one could answer that, do I want this power? What if something goes wrong? I hope not.

"What if were meant to be like Superheroes" Simon finally says

"You lot, Superheroes, no offense but what kind of fucked up world would that be allowed to happen? Nathan adds

"I did not sign up for that" Alisha said

"Superheroes, I love this guy, you prick" Nathan says to Simon

Not wanting Simon to feel bad I joined in.

"Maybe more like Anti-Heroes" I chucked

They all stayed silent when Kelly gave me sometime to think about.

"What if there's loads of people like us all over town?

Great just when my paranoia was bad, now I'm going to be looking over my shoulder.

"No, that kind of thing only happens in America, this will fade away, I'm telling you by this time next week, it will be back to the old boring shit! Nathan laughed

Some how we all knew it wasn't going to fade away, I feel like we just only step in shallow water and it was only growing deeper.


	3. The Message

_They all stayed silent when Kelly gave me sometime to think about. _

"_What if there's loads of people like us all over town?_

_Great just when my paranoia was bad, now I'm going to be looking over my shoulder. _

"_No, that kind of thing only happens in America, this will fade away, I'm telling you by this time next week, it will be back to the old boring shit! Nathan laughed _

_Some how we all knew it wasn't going to fade away, I feel like we just only step in shallow water and it was only growing deeper. _

**Chapter 3 – The Message **

"Cause your all special and I'm not? Yeah, well I doubt it, you can think what you want but I have a _Superpower, _I just need to find out what it is" there he goes again Nathan has been bugging us the whole week trying to figure out what power he has, and to tell you the truth it's getting really annoying!

"Maybe you're just super retarded" Alisha obviously annoyed

"Maybe I got the whole Spiderman vibe going on, you know maybe I can climb stuff and do spider shit!" he went on

"Yeah cause that make perfect sense, why would you be you get to climb stuff" Curtis said

"I don't know, how is it you claim to turn back time apparently, and weird kid can turn invisible, it's not like this whole situation is back up a wank load of logic" Nathan explained while poking Simon with the trash-picker.

Were picking up trash today around the community center, it's disgusting there's a lot of weird shit around here, so far I picked up a dead bird, dirty diapers, few pieces of trash here and there, and the most horrifying of them all…used condoms! Someone shot me!

"What is that?" Curtis said getting the attention from us, we all look up to see what go him so fidgety. Up ahead is a naked man, he's in his birthday suite and he's just lying down on the floor. I try to keep my laughter down when we all cautiously approach him who know what he'll do.

"Is he breathing" Kelly looked down at him

Alisha walks over and pokes the nude man with the trash-picker, no reaction.

"Hey nude guy, your naked"

The nude man rolls over to his back were we all get the surprise of the life time, my God he's _HUGE_! He's got the whole package! Simon takes a quick photo at the nudist, my giggling is out of control, the others all making _WOW, WHOA _sounds, Nathan gets a look on his face and his eyes got wide, and points at the man.

"You!"

The man gets up from the ground and takes off, but on the way he trips where we see his dick swinging and runs off.

"Hey!"

"You want to tell us who that was?" Curtis laughed

"He's my mom's….he lives with my mom" he stuttered

Alisha stops her laughing and looks at Nathan

"Your step-dad has got a massive dick"

I look at Simon and Grin widely at him.

"Siiimmoon" I sang and wiggled my eyebrows at him

He blushes at me and quickly closes his phone, he's so fun to tease him.

"N-no it's not like that" he tries to reasons with me

I laugh and give him a light punch

"I'm kidding dude"

Simon then relaxes when he see's I was just messing with him.

The others are still laughing at Nathan, Nathan has a light blush forming up on his face.

"No Jesus, and he's not my step-dad alright"

"Did you see that thing that was like, monster big, tsk your mum will hurt" Alisha said

Nathan took his hands and covered his ears trying to ignore what they were saying.

"Why's he naked" Kelly asked

"He's obviously some kind of pervert, or he's gay"

"That Follows" Curtis added in

"Well he's cruising for a rough trade, they love that shit" Alisha augured

"Oh, a little light homophobia go for it, go for it" Curtis points at the direction were the nudist ran to.

"Or he could he a raspiest, there's loads of them around here" Kelly says

"Maybe he's a werewolf"

There was silence and we all turned to Simon, a werewolf?

"Twat" Nathan yells

"It's what happens in films, you turn into a werewolf, you kill someone, and you wake up somewhere naked…like a zoo. He added shyly

"He's not a werewolf all right! This guy is such a pussy he needs my mum to open jars for him, I'm sure if he's a werewolf he'll open a jar of peanut butter for himself" he huffed

"What happens if the storm messed him up" Kelly said

"That is a theory" I giggled

"That's bullocks, what are the chances? He finally says, but not agreeing with his own words.

When we got the community center our new probation worker was there waiting for us, she quickly told us to get out of our orange jumpsuits into our normal clothes. Yes! Finally I run to the locker room and take off the jumpsuit and change into my normal clothes. I put on my shirt which has little star patterns on it, and my blue jeans, I make sure to put my glasses on and put my hair down which only reaches to my shoulders. When the others finished changing we all to the lobby were there's a bunch of senior citizens dancing.

"Help out, talk to them, make sure everyone's having a good time" our probation worker looks at us, we all stay where we are, none of us moving.

"Move!" she yelled

We all slowly go towards the seniors, we all split up to go entertain the them, when suddenly my vision starts to blur, I quickly rub my eyes hoping to get a little of my eye-site back when I see dozens of transparent figure-like-objects on top of everyone's head, It's like I can see their ideas, I can see their Imagination, from what they thought through-out the years. There are some ideas that aren't strong as the others, like the seniors their ideas are barley there, while the rest of the group it was like a flicker of lights, they'll be there one moment and the next it'll disappear. There was so much imagination, that I couldn't help but smile, I spread out my arms and twirled around, I started to laugh, but not my usual sarcastic laughs, but a true laugh from the bottom of my heart, I felt like a kid again back when everything was simple.

I soon found myself dancing with a few old folk that enjoyed twirling around with me, we all went in a slow speed so they wont get all dizzy. I looked around the room and spotted Kelly chatting with and old man, Simon and Curtis dancing with some of the seniors. Then I see Alisha running away from the dance floor trying not to touch anyone, looks like something happened. Then I see a run-away senior on a wheel chair, I put my hands in front of me and grab the handles of the chair to make him stop, what the fuck was the old man making a run for it? I look in the direction he came from and there's Nathan flirting with a pretty young blond. I can't help but stare at her, my eyes widen she's bursting with imagination, her ideas are practically pouring out of her head, I want them, I want to steal her imagination, I want them in my possession.

"Wh…what the hell is wrong with me" I quickly get those thoughts out of my head, I swear since having this power I've been having some negative thoughts for a while. It was time for the seniors to head back to their homes, I said some quick "good-byes" and we all headed to the lockers to change and get out stuff to head back home. I took out two pills and drank them down with water I could feel them kicking in, sighing in relief I closed my locker when Curtis gave us a grim look that made us feel uneasy.

"Curtis, are you ok? " I asked

The others look, also curious on what's got him so shaken up.

"Someone knows, they know we killed our probation worker" he shows us the paper which the message reads I KNOW WHAT YOU DID

It was deadly slient, Fuck this is the day which I dreaded to come, a million thoughts ran through my head mostly which conceded of escape plans, to high tail out of here. The silence was broken when Kelly spoke up.

"Is this a wind-up" she accursedly looks in Nathan's direction " was this you" we all stare at Nathan, he of course gives us a disapproving look.

"If I was trying to wind-you-up I'll be little more creative…I know what film you saw last summer"

Kelly not one for jokes still accuses him " this isn't funny" she sneers

"If I wanted to freak you out I would have dung up the bodies and stick that in your locker" Nathan replied

" Nice of enough to know what goes on that head of yours Nathan, thinking about sticking dead people in our lockers, Bravo fucking Bravo! I glared at him

Trying to get rid of the tension Simon spoke up " If it wasn't you then who was it"

Nathan for once looked at us straight in the eyes and spoke in a serious tone " well we all done stuff, it could be about anything"

Alisha looked over at Curtis " was it in your locker? "

"There talking about all of us there talking about a probation worker"

"ok ok lets just say your right, then they wouldn't be dicking around and sticking notes in lockers, they would have gone to the police and we be banged in prison and all of us would be gang raped in the showers, but this means that they have no evidence, no proof, nothing. Nathan explained while walking up to Curtis " anyway this is probably about some totally unrelated shit and what you've done" pointing his finger to him " so if where done freaking out over nothing, there's somewhere I need to be" he patted Curtis shoulder and walked out of the locker-room

It was silent for a while, each of us going through with what Nathan said. Curtis still look unsure and turned to us " please tell me you don't believe that prick"

"Well who ever did it is trying to freak us out right" Kelly said trying to reassure us. " so we just act normal"

" I hate to stay this but I have to agree with Nathan, they have nothing, no proof " I got my stuff and walk out also.

I waited in the front entrance of the community center, waiting for Simon to come out I wanted to talk about our powers, Simon and me are the only ones who seem to be interested in our powers, the doors opened and Simon emerged. He look a little surprised that I was still here.

"Hey can we talk, I think there's something up with my powers"

He looked concerned " did something happened, you didn't…hurt anyone…did you"

"Nothing happened, it's better if we talk in private, you can come over my apartment, I can make us snacks"

Simon looked wide-eyed and blushed and nodded quickly, poor Simon looks like he never hung out at a friends house.

" Ok then follow me" then we both stated to walk to the direction to my aparment.


	4. Ruth

**Last Chapter for episode 2, I haven't wrote in a while and I'm getting back on **

**board. I'm writing episode 3 hopefully I'll have it done over the weekend please review, Thanks and enjoy!**

**Misfits doesn't belong to me**

**Story does!**

"_Hey can we talk, I think there's something up with my powers" _

_He looked concerned " did something happened, you didn't…hurt anyone…did you" _

"_Nothing happened, it's better if we talk in private, you can come over my apartment, I can make us snacks" _

_Simon looked wide-eyed and blushed and nodded quickly, poor Simon looks like he never hung out at a friends house. _

" _Ok then follow me" then we both stated to walk to the direction to my apartment. _

**Chapter 4 – **

I'm so nervous it's been a long time since I've had company in my own apartment. Did I remember to clean? Please be clean, please be clean!

I lead us to my door and pulled out my keys and unlocked my apartment I made sure Simon went in first and I went after him closing the door.

Taking a quick look around the room satisfied by the partially clean apartment I moved to the kitchen.

"Do you want any soda, juice…tea?" I asked toward Simon who was sitting in the living room

" S-soda fine" he mumbled softly

I handed the cold drink to him and sat on the opposite from him, I ran my fingers through my hair, I thought I was going to be easy to explain this to him but this is harder than I thought…I'm scared of what he'll think of me. Simon looked at me he was clearly worried about me and was waiting patiently for mr to explain. I sighed I might as well get this off my chest.

" I think my power is affecting me emotionally and possibly physical also" I stared straight at him.

"what do you mean how is affecting"

" I don't know have you been thinking any negative thoughts recently, or are any of your powers developing"

" you've been having negative thoughts, how long has this been going on," Simon was freaking out how had he not notice.

I shrugged " don't know since the new probation worker introduced herself…I guess"

" and you haven't gone after anyone right? " he looked at me, I shook my head ( at least not yet) and Simon clamed a little and sighed.

"what about your powers, you said they were developing" he said

" yeah my vision went hazy for a while and then I saw…everyone's imagination, I think that what I saw, the seniors were kind of hard to see, but with the rest of the others it was like a flicking light, I could see it and then it was gone" I rubbed my forehead with my hands trying to ease my headache that was coming up.

" well it doesn't seem that your powers are affecting those around you, I think it would be better if we develop our powers so we can control them more better"

" so are you suggesting we practice with our powers" that does seem like a good idea then I don't have to worry about losing control, Simon nodded a smile coming on his face with a determine look, he's in this all the way. I smirked at Simon and giggled " I'm in"

The rest of the afternoon Simon and me watched a few movies and I cooked us both dinner, Simon was smiling and he didn't seem so uncomfortable, he seemed at ease I'm glad I could see this side of him. It was already dark outside and Simon had to excuse himself for the rest of the night.

" I'll walk you home Simon, let me go get my jacket" I got up but Simon held his hands up.

" No I can walk home by myself, it's late and I can't let you go out, and besides my house is close by" he stuttered

" Simon I made you stay late, it's the least I could do"

" it's ok, I'll call you when I get home" he insisted

"fine" I pouted

I gave him a hug and sent him on his way, when he was out of sight I closed my door and got ready for bed. I put n my pajamas brushed my teeth, and just as promised Simon called confirming his safety we bid each other goodnight and I hanged my up cell. I climbed to my bed pulled back the cover and fell fast asleep.

I could tell I was dreaming again it was dark so dark I could barely see my hands, then a light appeared. (might as well follow it) as I walked to the end of the light I saw a small sapling, it look so tiny and delicate then it started to grow and grow until it was the size of a huge tree, it's so huge I could barley see the top, then it bloomed the tree had many beautiful roses of every different color, it was still growing and it wanted more **POWER**.

The sound of my alarm woke me up, I woke up in cold sweat and panting softly what was that about I put it in the back of my head for now, I got up and quickly took a shower and got ready for the day, I ate a small breakfast and took my pill to calm me down until lunch time. I locked the door to my apartment and headed to the community center.

I was the last to show up the others were already there and getting supplies for the day, well some of them. Simon spotted me smile at me he looks excited, I give him a side hug which he also returned.

" Good morning Monica, I want to tell you something that happened to me"

He was so excited " ok what happened"

" I talked to a girl " he whispered, a girl? OMG Simon had the courage to talk to a girl?!

"OMG! Really how does she look like, is she pretty ? tell me all about it!" I'm so happy that he found the courage to talk to someone other than me and a girl no-less

"ah- well I met her on the…internet" he mumbled…Seriously?! On the internet that could be anyone, even some random pervert after boys…boys like Simon!

"No! Simon that doesn't count that can be anyone, be carful who you talk to on the internet, they can be after your virtue!" I dramatically posed

"Monica! No it's not like..th..MPFH!" before he could finish his sentence I held against me muffling his voice.

"I shall protect you from the world's cruel evil" swinging him from side to side

I let him got and his neat combed hair was sticking from all over his hair after a few laughs and Simon almost dying from embarrassment we overheard Nathan talking to Kelly.

"it's him it's the guy who lives with my mom, this is evidence" Nathan said who was showing his phone to Kelly

Kelly who was looking unimpressed answered him anyway " wha em I looking at"

"Cock, angus, a bit of ball-sack"

She took his phone to get a better look " Eww what's tha"

" that's ball-sack" Nathan replied " it's from a low angle JESUS "

"and where were you last night" she asked

Nathan paused for a moment then went over to Simon and me and showed us a blurr picture of….hard to tell.

Simon has delight to be in the conversation " what's that" he pointed

"that's Cock" Nathan looked at Simon then he looked at the rest of us. " look this guy is living with my mom we have to do something! Can any of you get me a gun" he turned his attention to Kelly who quickly denied getting him a gun. Thinking that this was going to be more interesting Simon pulled out his phone and started to video the whole conversation.

"I ain't getting ya a gun"

"Come on I bit you know someone, nothing to big just a small one" he persisted

Kelly looked at him and told him off " there is no way I'm gunna give a dick-head like you a gun"

I giggled at the scene in front of me, Simon insisted on helping Nathan out " you can buy a gun on the internet"

" Simon don't give him any ideas he's unstable" I tugged Simon away from him

Nathan gave a look like he wanted to insulate me then his eyes twinkled with a hopeful yet mischievous look, he walked up to me and put his hands on my shoulders.

" Monica! You can imagine a gun for me, or you can bring back that giant rock-thing!"

I pushed him back and made an X with my arms "Appositely NOT! I'm not going to use my powers so you can kill your dad!"

" he's not my DAD!" he yelled

"whatever! I'm still not going to do it"

I sighed and tried to think of something to "save his mom" from his dad (step-dad) "Ok what if we just go around there tonight and we'll talk to him and we'll be mature and polite, yeah? And then we tell him to fuck off"

" what if he says no" Kelly interrupted him

" W-well I don't know we'll improvise, so who's with me?

The whole room was silent clearly no one was going to go with him " sigh…it's like that is it, so much for being united with horrific life changing experience hmm, last week you know the salutation…We killed our probation worker!" he yelled at all of us

We all quickly shushed him up, damn Nathan and his big mouth, everyone of us were giving him glare and cursing him. I turned to Simon and told him to stop videoing us, who knows what that idiot will stay.

"that counts for nothing?" the room was silent once again with a few additional curses to him. When Simon spoke up

" I'll come with you, you know if you want someone to come with you, I'll come"

I grabbed Simon's arm and pulled him towards me " Simon you don't want to go with him he'll just lead you toward your down-fall and besides he doesn't even care about you" that's when Nathan decided to speak up

" I'm not being funny but Me and you BUBBING! Up kicking ass I'm just not feeling it, but lovely thought cheers"

I glared at Nathan " see I told you he doesn't care, it's that damn pride he has thinks he's better than everyone else, it's gunna kill him someday"

Still Simon was upset about that he went to the locker room, I figured that he need his space, I'll talk to him later. We were finishing up stacking the chairs when it was time to get rid of the orange suites. Kelly, Alisha and I all went to the locker room to get dressed, Kelly and Alisha were talking about how Kelly was engaged and some other stuff, I opened my locker and checked my watch I still had at least 10 min. until my meds. I'll just take them early I drowned them with water and started to unbutton my clothes, when I felt eyes in the back of my head….Simon's probably here with us watching. I changed quickly when Kelly and Alisha finished getting dressed, they asked me if I was going with them.

" I'll catch up, I have few more things to do" I smiled back at them, when I was sure they left I got my bag and turned back to the " empty" locker room. " If your going to peek make sure to control your breathing " then I walked out. I walked out of the community center and went home.

I closed my door and went to the living room where I turned on the T.V and the news was on, it's been a long day I just want to sleep, but I wanted to try something I wanted to try and practice with my power I'll do it tonight. After I had my tummy full, took a shower, and brushed my teeth, I sat on the center of my bed and closed my eyes I wanted to try and imagine that tree with roses in my dream, I knew that I couldn't imagine something as huge my dream had so I started to image the little sapling and how it would need nourishment to grow.

I wanted something useful that I could use for a long time, and I also knew that in the future there would be others who had powers like us, and we will have to kill to survive, I imagined on how to disposed of the bodies, how to protect itself, and I imagined many colors for the roses.

Then I saw it forming on my hand, it was slow and it toke a while for sapling be complete until I had a small pot with a tiny little sapling. My eyes widen…I did it I Imagined my greatest creation I smiled I could feel it, how it wanted to grow to be strong, it wanted power " Awww Little sapling" I cooled " your hungry…..don't worry I have the perfect food source" then I fell asleep.

The seniors were back at the community center, and everyone was dancing having fun, well almost everyone Nathan was just sulking. Then I saw a old lady going over to Nathan and he looked disgusted when he quickly got up and walk out the door. " what the hell?" I muttered, the others were also confused with this also. They all followed after him when I turned to look at the old lady she…she looked so sad, then I saw she was overflowing with Imagination…my god she's the pretty girl Nathan was flirting with a few days ago,

Why did she turn into an old woman, was it the storm? Still I wonder what happened? we found Nathan under the bridge smoking.

"what happened to you" Curtis asked

Nathan of course found an excuse for walking out " I will not be in the room while that song is playing , lying in the sand my friend"

" some old woman was looking for you" Kelly said

Kelly's eyes widen and had her mouth hanging open " you SHAGED Her!"

"Ye-yeah I gave her a night seeing too" he replied sarcastically

The others were all catching up on what they were saying, I already knew the old lady was the young girl, but damn I did not predicted that, we all made a disgusted face, no wonder Nathan ran for the hills when he found out.

"you totally screwed her" Alisha added

"no" mumbled embarrassedly

By this point we were all laughing, I of course was laughing louder then the others.

Curtis pointed his garbage picker at Nathan " you nailed an old woman "

Nathan was freaking out and was trying to find an excuse he didn't know or had sex with her, which he failed miserably. While we were laughing Simon replied with a smart remark " Did you enjoy it? "

" Shut-up you little freak!" Nathan snared

"I think he enjoyed it" at this point I was laughing in full hysteria.

" are you into that" Curtis said

" NO!" Nathan howled " she didn't look like that when we started, you know that cute blond Ruth from the community center she's the old lady, it was the storm it made her young again"

At this point I stop laughing to take in what he said about the old lady now named Ruth, so I was right it was the storm that made her young and with her strong desire she did, that may explain why I could see her Imagination when I couldn't see the seniors.

" Please…please tell me you didn't…" Alisha added while wiggling her tongue at him. Nathan looked away looking ashamed with himself, while we laughed yet again. I saw from the corner of my eye I saw that Kelly looked guilty about spilling the beans. Nathan walked away in shame while Kelly I guess went to apologize.

" AND STAY OUT OF MY HEAD!" Nathan yelled at back at Kelly…looks like she failed to apologize.

" GRANNY FUCKER!" she yelled back, at least she came up with a good come-back…Giggling like mad I couldn't help but like our group.

Sitting on the center of my bed I continued to practice my powers, so far I could only imagine small creatures. Some of my creations were flying over my head and cuddling with me, there all so cute! There were some mini dragon-like creatures, little fuzz balls with huge adorable eyes chasing each other, tiny little turtles with wings instead of fins, and for inspiration for the cat with the grinning smile which I totally love! I imagined a cat with a grin with sharp canine teeth, and eyes that both change different colors in each side.

I held my sapling against my chest while its small vines wrapped around me in a tight embrace. I could feel its hunger it wanted power. "Now, now, now…little sapling it's almost time" I grinned

Following Nathan was quite easy he never looked back, I just stayed a few feet away from him until he reached his distention, he went inside a house and I hid myself so he wouldn't see me, After 10 minutes passed he emerged and looked sad and walked away.

I walked to the door of the house and went inside of Ruth's home.

I went to the straight to the living room and found Ruth sitting on a chair dead. she must have passed away last night poor old woman, I crouched in front of her and put my hand on her cheek.

" even dead you still emit that beautiful imagination, your beautiful Ruth" I summoned my little sapling and put the pot on her lap. The sapling's veins speared all over Ruth's body entangling her. When she was encased with veins, the sapling consumed Ruth and all that was left was a old photo book and my little sapling that now was the size of a medium plant with a tiny bud rose. Picking up the plant I held it to my chest "I'll take good care of you Ruth"

We were all changing in the locker room when Kelly spoke up to all of us " I told you there were more people like us affected by the storm, but you didn't believe me"

" well I was wrong, ok " Nathan replied " there's a hurricane of weird shit out there"

Alisha turned to Nathan and put her fingers to her mouth and sticks out her tongue wiggling it.

"oh great another sex gag" Nathan said sarcastically

We all went back to change when Simon turned to us " we need to be ready for them when they come after us" I looked over and silently agreed with him.

" and who will come after us " Kelly replied

" the people who were in the storm"

Curtis who also sided with Kelly wanted to know why others will come after us " they were in the storm like us…why would they come after us" idiots I swear they don't know the dangers of the world.

" it's what people do" Simon said softly

Then Nathan made a stupid smart remark " well if they do we'll just tell them it was your fault" and went back doing whatever they were doing, Simon looked down on the ground disappointed.

"you are all idiots" I said, they all turned to look at me " Simon is warning you about other people who have powers like us, people who MAY have better powers then us…tell me what can our powers do Hmmm…how can Telepathy, Invisibly, seduction, time-travel and some powerless bustard do against someone who can harm us physically…what can my power do when I can barley control mine."

I had to calm down I opened my medicine bottle and took out a pill and drank it down with water. They were all silent taking in with what I said, they know what I said was true. I faced them and smirked " but don't worry we have secret weapon "

"weapon what weapon? " Nathan said

I knew the others were eager to know as well " that my dear friends is for another time" they all went back to their locker when Simon looked at me and blushed " thank you " he said softly. Grinning I gave him a thumbs up.

" know that note you found in your locker…I think it was taking about the probation worker " Nathan open his locker so we could get a good look of the probation worker Tony, with lettering of **" I know what you did" **


	5. Secret Weapon

**Here's the first part to episode 3 Enjoy!**

**and please review**

**Misfits doesn't belong to me **

**Story is Mine!**

_I had to calm down I opened my medicine bottle and took out a pill and drank it down with water. They were all silent taking in with what I said, they know what I said was true. I faced them and smirked " but don't worry we have secret weapon " _

"_weapon what weapon? " Nathan said _

_I knew the others were eager to know as well " that my dear friends is for another time" they all went back to their locker when Simon looked at me and blushed " thank you " he said softly. Grinning I gave him a thumbs up. _

" _know that note you found in your locker…I think it was taking about the probation worker " Nathan open his locker so we could get a good look of the probation worker Tony, with lettering of __**" I know what you did" **_

**Chapter 5- secret weapon **

The next day we all headed to the locker room to discuss about the notes we found on both Nathan and Curtis's locker, the probation worker….someone knows what we did, our deadly secret that we wanted to put it behind our back.

We all had a lot in our minds trying to find a way out of this mess, we all huddled up expect for Alisha who was putting up make-up. We were all tense and the room was filled in silence apart from the sink that were consistently dripping drops of water, not standing the silence Kelly responded.

"Some one knows we killed him"

"do you think it could be Sally? " Simon replied

Not knowing who "Sally" was (neither of us knew) Curtis answered him back "Who's Sally?"

" the probation worker " he said to all of us. So that's her name I'll have to remember her name since I suck at remembering names.

Nathan being a dick like always had to push Simon to the edge. " ah-huh Sally how you know her name? "

"she told us"

"you're a twat cause Sally didn't show up the day after we killed the other probation worker, I suppose you know his name too"

"Tony" Simon replied nervously

" Do you love him" Nathan replied sarcastically

I sighed " Nathan you're an idiot the note in your locker clearly says his name…In big letters…missing person **Tony Morecombe.**

Nathan of course looked at me and gave me a glare trying to be intimating which he failed at. Kelly agreed with Nathan's earlier comment.

" he's right, she wasn't here "

We all thought about more usual suspects on who could have placed the notes in the locker…I for one agree with Simon, Sally does seem pretty sketchy.

While I was thinking I unconsciously imagined a light-bud with tiny visible wings (like a dragonfly) which was over my head. " I got it! If Simon could turn invisible we can catch the culprit re-handed" while putting my fist on the palm of my hand. The others were to busy watching the tiny light I imagined, mesmerized by it.

" Monica's right if I'm invisible I can see if anyone else puts anything in our lockers" Simon volunteered

Curtis was the first to tear his eyes away from the tiny light after hearing our plan "sounds like a plan" then he looked at Alisha's direction flirting with her " you alright with that"

"Works for me "she smirked

While still starting at Alisha, Curtis responded " go on then turn invisible" we all then turned to Simon who was starting to look uncomfortable with so many eyes starting at him.

" I can't do it while everyone's watching me"

" heh…So I guess it's like pissing in a urinal with a tiny cock " Nathan replied annoyed by Simon' s excuses

Simon of course didn't say anything and looked at the ground, (sigh) Simon really needs to grow a backbone, here I go saving him again. " shut-up Nathan he's just shy to use his powers in front of others, I too I'm shy when using my powers" I put my hands on my chest while posing dramatically. Of course everyone was too stunned to reply back to me, of course if I seen what they saw I would have saw myself with a shinning light in the background with my little light-bud behind me, making me look more dramatic.

" sigh…well that's really impressive" Alisha replied sarcastically

Everyone then followed her out the locker room unimpressed by Simon's power, I stayed behind…I'll follow them later.

" don't worry Simon you can do it" I encouraged him " here Simon so you wont get lonely" I held my hands out and in thin air the grinning cat with muiti-colored eyes was in hands I handed the cat to Simon, he looked a little scared and tried to be as still as possible trying not to anger the cat. I grinned " I haven't thought of a name yet so you can call it whatever you want, and don't worry it wont hurt you"

With out hearing a reply from him I walked out the locker room and went to find the others. When I caught up with them they were following a Volunteer from the community center who was giving them instructions.

"ok so all these clothes have been donated by members of the public and we need to sort them before we ship them out to Africa" when we got the the room there was a mountain of clothes in the middle of the room….he's seriously going to make us do this?

"just another day in paradise" Alisha said sarcastically

The Volunteer ignored Alisha's sarcastic reply and smiled " yeah well I'm sure the people receiving them will be really grateful for your hard work"

" yeah they should be there getting a new wardrobe"

" you are so wrong" Curtis responded

"Alight these are the categories they need to be sorted out" the Volunteer pointed to a piece of paper taped to the wall " it's children's clothes, shoes, coats that kind of stuff, so if you had any questions just ask"

Nathan raised his hand…(sigh) he's going to say something stupid " if a bear and a shark had a fight who would win" he said while pointing at the Volunteer…the Volunteer had this dumbfound look on his face. I giggled and waited to see on how he would respond.

"if you got any relevant questions…just ask" he smiled at Nathan

Kelly and Me chucked at his reply, this guy might had have experience with past encounters with people like us, being all calm and smiling. While he was walking away he paused and looked at Nathan " oh and if it's on dry land…I bet on the bear"

When the Volunteer left the room we all started to throw clothes at each other like a snowball fight ( but with clothes) we were all laughing and dodging clothes we threw at each other, then we started to play dress-up. I found a puff-up dress and threw it over my orange suite pretending I was a queen the others played along for a while…man I wish Simon could be here we would be having fun.

We all had to get to work and fold the clothes, this stuff won't go away on it's own. While folding clothes Nathan yelled at us a few feet away from us " ski wear, classic try walking 10 miles to the well with these" he then found some goggles from the pile and called at us " hey, hey who I'm I? " then he started to sing?...I think he was singing.

When nobody answered him he threw his hands up in the air " come on…ok alright I'll give you a clue, I'm an annoying cunt" he smiled

"heh, yeah we know that" Alisha replied, Curtis also agreeing with her.

" I'm BONO! " he made it seem like we knew that…what's bono?

" what's bono?" I answered bored

Before Nathan could respond Sally our probation worker came in with another girl walking to her office passing us.

"who's that? " Nathan asked

" this girl I had a fight with" Kelly responded back to him "I've got to do some restorative stuff with her it's bull-licks"

Nathan looked at Kelly for a few seconds when he turned and posed to Sally " Aye, BONO! Yeah"

Clearly confused and annoyed she still answered him " What? "

Nathan looked at us " I don't know why I bothered" he grumbled annoyed

Sally looked at Kelly " Jodi's here come on" and walked to her office, Kelly stood up annoyed but still followed her.

While I folded clothes I saw the Volunteer saying to Alisha that the dress looked good on her, she smiled when he walked away and I saw jealousy dance across Curtis's eyes. I smirked at him and giggled.

" I don't want to hear it " he pointed at me

I raised my raised my hands in surrender " ok, ok" and went back to folding my portion of the clothes. Damn Simon's lucky that he doesn't have to fold smelly, old clothes…I wonder how's he's doing.

"hey look what I found" Nathan raised a pair a skates and put them on…and started to roller skate.

"I wish I can skate, I'll just fall if I put them on" I sighed and stared envy at Nathan.

" yeah, then you'll be an idiot like him, we have one as it is…we don't need two" Curtis responded back to me

" your right" I put my hand to my cheek and sighed…but still. Nathan then passed the probation workers office singing…opera?

Sally opened the door and yelled at Nathan " Take the roller blazes off!" Nathan fell flat on his face at the sudden noise. " and the goggles!" Nathan pretended to look around trying to find out what she was taking about " take them off!" he hasty took them off and the tone of her voice.

Curtis then turned and looked at me and smirked " see what I tell you" I silently nodded my head still watching the scene unfold in front me.

I turned my attention to the probation workers office, I then saw the girl named Jodi snap Kelly on the face, I quickly got up which caused Curtis to look in my direction

"what's wrong? "

Kelly nothing taking any bullshit headbuted her, Jodi stood still looking pissed when she tried to attack Kelly again the probation worker separated them and jostled Jodi out her office " YOU SLAG WHORE!" she yelled back at her while exiting the building. The others looked up also hearing the commotion. " SHUT UP YOU TWAT!" Kelly tried to throw a chair a Jodi but missed and almost hit me. Thankfully Curtis pulled me out the way when I was next to him.

"Kelly!" Sally yelled when she saw what she did

" I was trying to be NICE!" she yelled back at their retreating forms

Kelly turned at us and walked away, after a few seconds of silence Curtis spoke up "figured that went pretty well" I was still holding to Curtis for dear life…it was kind of hard to take him seriously with that top hat he found.

When our break came we all headed our separate ways I went to buy a soda from the soda dispenser, I headed towards the locker room to take my medication and go and see what Simon found out. As I opened the door to the locker room I heard moaning and groaning and I could smell sex all over the locker room….Curtis and Alisha were having sex….the second I heard them I quickly turned around and high-tailed it out of there " nope! " I said to myself, I'll have to take my meds later on….is Simon still in the locker room?

I saw Curtis looking pissed I was currently eating my lunch when he sat on a empty chair across from me. he sighed and ran his hands across his head…I looked at him and knew he was angry with Alisha, here power makes anyone lusts for her but in the end when she had her fill with them they wont remember anything out of it…it will be a blank burr for them.

I handed my soda to Curtis which he was happy to take a sip…I mean a gulp from it. " I know it's none of my business on what you guys did…but shouldn't be angry with her"

" are you an idiot! She forced me to have sex with her…and it wasn't me had it with her!" yelled at me

" yes she did, but didn't you want to do that anyway with her" I questioned

Curtis sighed " I did but not like this"

I stared at him and continued eating " Alisha has the power of Seduction anyone she touches will have uncontrollable lust for her…how do you think she feels when she has sex with others and they can't even remember lying with her…how you think she feels when she can't even touch others without them lusting for her? "

Curtis looked deep in thought thinking over at what I said "we were cursed yet gifted with these abilities…we all choose on how we use them, she lost her way and used them for selfish reasons, but we all give people second chances it's want makes us human" I got up and picked up my trash and patted Curtis on the way out.

The others headed back to the locker room I came a few minutes late but I caught up when Nathan said that Kelly almost threw chair at me.

" I didn't mean for the chair to almost hit ya" Kelly turned and looked at me

" don't worry about it, Curtis pulled me out of the way just in time " I smiled at her

I went to my locker and opened it and pulled out my meds ( oh sweet meds) I took them when Curtis gasped out loud " don't be doing that shit around me!" this caused us to look and Simon was standing on the corner near Curtis's locker and on his arms he had the cat who was currently purring loudly. " you've been here all day? " Curtis asked

Knowing Simon he was and he got front row tickets to Curtis and Alisha's sex-time in the locker room. Simon looked at Curtis and you could see it in his eyes that he knew what they did.

"yep"

" what happened" Kelly obvious of what happened in the locker room

Simon looked our way then started at Curtis " nothing…no one came in" a promise of (I won't tell happened, your secret is safe with me)

Nathan gasped out loud " that's an anti-climax" then went back to his locker to get dressed.

Curtis was still starting at Simon in disbelief, I giggled and went back to changing.

"what's with the cat" Kelly asked

"I imagined the cat to keep Simon company" I smiled " isn't my creation cute!" I blushed

Nathan of course always has to ruin the mood " that's a creepy cat, look at those teeth! And you call be crazy"

I went and sulked at my locker, Simon walked to my locker and held out the cat to me "Thank you for letting the cat be with me, it would have been boring without any company"

"no problem Simon" I waved my hand and the grinning cat vanished into thin air

The next day I woke up a little late I was walking along the community Center when I spotted Simon,

" Siiiimmmoon!" I sang

He looked at me and started to walk faster towards me, he was pale and looked scared. Not wasting any time I walked toward him as well until I spotted a car that parked right near Simon. He looked surprised when Sally popped out. I halted my steps and looked at them. I was still in hearing range but didn't get any closer.

" Hi " she smiled brightly at him. I was confused why would she try and talk to us when she can barley stand us.

"hi" Simon responded back uncertain

" nice shirt that color really suites you" Sally said…was…was she flirting with Simon!?

Not knowing what to say Simon motioned he had to go, he walked away from Sally and towards me. Sally turned at his direction and locked eyes with me…she didn't know I was there that much's shows on her face. My face was expressionless I didn't give anything away…she's up to something, I can feel it.

When Simon came up to me he smiled, and I returned it we both walked towards the community center with Sally's eyes boring into our backs.

When we were far away from Sally I turned to Simon and stared seriously at him " Simon don't trust Sally, she's bad news " he looked at me and nodded to me " I have to tell you something, to everyone "

"lets go find the others" we walked up the roof knowing that's were we put our hang-out spot at.

When we opened the door to the roof Simon quickly walked to the others " we got a problem"

"You shut-up…I nearly had it!" Nathan yelled at him

Cutis was lying on a couch-chair with his arm over his face and Nathan…I don't even know…I guess he's trying to find out what his power is…Again.

" what's he doing" Simon asked

"he's trying to smash the bottle with his mind" Curtis replied lazily

The way Nathan was concentrating looked like he was constipated…" I think he's gunna shit himself" Curtis stood up looking at Nathan.

" maybe he already did" I sighed. Nathan got fed up and kicked the stand where the bottle was on which caused them to go flying. Getting bored of this I turned my attention to Simon.

" Simon what did you need to tell us?"

"we got a Problem!" he gasped

" I got a Problem!" Nathan yelled " I got a power I can feel it on my balls!" while grabbing his crotch area

" listen! To me " Simon pleaded

" it's like a soft vibrate, yeah you get right? " he asked us

" no " Curtis said disgusted

" Shut up Nathan!" I yelled

"Listen to me" Simon yelled " there gunna dig up the bodies" we all turned toward Simon giving him our full attention.

"What! Why!? " I gasped

" there building an environmental monitoring station under the flyover"

"there building a what?" Nathan questioned " that sounds made up are we supposed to know what that is? "

"Nathan who gives a shit what that is! Did you not know what Simon said…there digging them up" I ran my hands across my head DAMN! What do we do? I was pacing across the roof…I guess it's time to use that.

"it's to measure the carbon monoxide from the flyover…when they dig the foundations there going find the bodies" Simon went and answered Nathan's question.

It was now or never I had to speak up " I know how to get rid of the bodies" they all looked at me " no evidence nothing that can trace us back to us"

Hope filled their eyes " well spill it out already!" Nathan grinned

" we have to meet with the others they have to know about this also" I walked back inside knowing the others were right on my trail.

I walked straight to the locker room where Alisha was already there getting dressed, looking around I searched for Kelly " where's Kelly "

Alisha shrugged " don't know"

I guess we'll have to fill her in later, we quickly explained the situation to Alisha who also started to freak out then resulted the others to freak out.

" Calm the fuck down! As I said I have a plan" I held out my arms and closed my eyes

" what are you doing we don't have time for mediating" Nathan snapped " if you forgotten we have a bigger problem!"

"shut up you prick" Curtis mumbled

Ignoring them I concentrated on summoning my greatest creation the one that will it us out of this mess. Then my sapling appeared on my hands.

" behold our secret weapon!" I held the pot over my head

They all started at the sapling and looked my way trying to see if I was messing with them.

"….you do realize that's a plant" Alisha added

I smiled " Yes! It is a plant look how beautiful the rose is blooming, but it's not just a plant…it's going to save us all the trouble on hiding the bodies"

" what's a plant going to do!" Nathan yelled " it's useless!"

I pouted " it's not useless I imagined this plant to dispose of all evidence for our future"

I held the plant to my chest.

Simon scowled " Future?"

" Mmm-hmm were going to encounter enemies who will try and kill us we have to protect ourselves…so anyway all we have to do is dig up the bodies and I'll lay the plant in front of the corpses and the plant will consume them, no evidence…no one will know just us" I smiled at them

They were all silent…there were a lot of emotions dancing on their face mostly disgust. I was confused didn't they want to get rid of the bodies?

" you..you basically imagined a carnivorous plant" Curtis stuttered

" that's half of it" I added

Simon pointed at the plant in my arms " why is there only one rose on the plant"

"oh I also imagined when the plant consumes it will bloom a rose for the dearly departed" stroking the rose " it holds all their essence "

"you killed someone!" Simon pointed out

" no, I didn't kill anyone, the person was already dead so it's ok" I added

Simon sighed in relief, the others were trying to process with what was going on in their head.

" that still dosen't make it better! Dead or not you made a killing machine! " Nathan said

" who cares with this we can get rid of the bodies, we won…" I was then interrupted by Curtis and in the background I heard Alisha mumbling curses at me

"we wont use that….thing"

I scowled my eyebrows together confused " why not, it's easy and we wont have to find another place to hid them, let the plant consume them, it makes life easier"

Curtis raised his voice at me " Were not using the plant! I don't know what's going on in that head of yours but all I know is your messed up!" when he finished he was out of breath.

I looked around the room everyone was on Curtis's side, surely Simon had my side I looked at his direction but his was looking away from me also…I drop my hands to the side and let the plant vanish into thin air.

" so it's like that then…fine don't expect me to help out when your trying to find a new hiding place for the damn bodies" I walked out of the locker room in rage.


End file.
